Are You My Daddy?
by The Lazy Bitch
Summary: Antagonist Akiyaka is the 12-year-old daughter of Miyako Akiyaka, a woman who screwed her life over by getting drunk and having a baby. Twice. And so, after moving back to her mother's home town of Ikebukuro, Antagonist decides to find her dad. Unfortunately there's a little problem; her only clue is that he's one of the people Miyako hung out with in junior high.
1. moving to Trouble City

**Me: If I owned durarara there'd be more yaoi fan-service. :/**

**All the guys (and a few girls): O_O**

**Erika: YES! *u***

**Me: All the yes. *u***

**Walker: And I thought one fujoshi was bad…**

**Me: BTW, this takes place a little after episode 25 of the anime. It has nothing to do with the light novels or manga. Also, although this takes place in the anime's universe, all the characters keep their ages from the light novels.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1:**_ moving to Trouble City

My name is Antagonist Akiyaka. I'm the twelve-year-old daughter of Miyako Akiyaka.

My mom, my sister, fourteen-year-old Fumi Akiyaka, and I are standing outside the Ikebukuro station.

"So this is where we're gonna live from now on, huh?" I whispered, briefly scanning the area. So far I'm less than impressed with all the blinding lights and shady allies.

"Yep. Isn't it exiting?" beamed Fumi, apparently hearing me. I really don't understand how her and mom can be so positive… you see, unlike them, I'm a realist. … And opportunist.

I stared at my sister blankly, "Yeah."

She seemed to take the hint and decided to turn her attention to the map she was holding.

My sister is really beautiful. She has dimples, hazel-brown eyes and matching hair that almost reaches her shoulders. Her skin has a creamy sort of color.

She also has good taste in clothes – or at least that's what most people would call it. She wears a light pink, sleeveless turtleneck sundress, white trainers with light pink details and white knee-length socks. Her boobies are average-sized.

She looks nothing like mom and me, but resembles her dad instead. Her personality's all mom, though.

I turn to my mom, "Do we really have to start school in this place once summer break's over? It looks sketchy."

She laughed, brushing off my comment as if it were nothing, "Don't worry so much, Anta-chan!" – Insert cringe at that stupid nickname here – "I've lived here until I was thirteen; I can guarantee you everything is just fine! It only looks shady because it's evening!"

I sighed, shaking my head. I know I won't get a better answer out of her so it's best to just drop the conversation. Honestly, twenty-five-year-olds shouldn't be parents…

My mom, unlike my sister, is completely average in both looks and fashion. She has dimples, fair skin, light grey eyes and black hair reaching just past her shoulders, parted through the middle to rest by her neck. She wears a white t-shirt, light green jeans and white trainers with dark green details. Her boobies are slightly smaller than average.

Don't take it the wrong way, I love my mom, but she's a total moron when it comes to life. I must get my brains from my dad, whoever he is.

You see, when my mom was 11, like most kids this age, she made stupid decisions. One of these decisions was doing _adult things_ with an older man, the result being Fumi.

But don't worry; it gets worse. Two years later she made _yet another_ stupid decision, this time with a bunch of other idiots her age.

Apparently they got drunk, she did _adult things_ with one of them and… well… here I am. She doesn't even know which one of them it was because her family moved the next day.

Oh yeah. Almost forgot. Another example of my mom's stupidity would be her naming me after a role in a book and Fumi after a fish she had when she was five.

...

...

… What? Oh, I guess I never described how _I_ look… I guess I could do that while we're waiting for Fumi to figure out what direction Rika's house is. Rika's my mom's best friend from when she was living here; they kept contact after mom moved and I'm even best friends with her daughter, Ruko. And if you're wondering then yes, Rika's a twenty-five-year-old who had a child at the age of thirteen like my mom and no, I don't use honorifics.

… I went totally off topic there, didn't I? YOLO!

Well anyway, I'm really nothing special in terms of looks. In fact, I look like a boy version of my mom. … Yes, I _am_ a girl.

I have her eyes, her hair, and her skin. The only real differences are that I don't have dimples, my hair's a little longer, I have it loosely tied back and I'm flat-chested.

I wear a black, zip-up, long-sleeved hoodie with the hood down over a light grey t-shirt, dark grey jeans and black trainers. Right now I also have my black and dark grey backpack with all the stuff we needed for the train ride; the rest of our things are already at Rika's place.

"It's this way!" Fumi suddenly declared, pointing in the general direction of where we're going.

"Is it far away?" I looked at her with pleading eyes; I may physically be a little above the average twelve-year-old girl in terms of strength and stamina but I'm still lazy and hate walking around.

"Heh… sorry, Antagonist, but…"

"God dammit!"

* * *

The journey there wasn't actually that bad because mom decided to take a cab. She could've told me that sooner, though…

The worst part of the trip was walking up the stairs of Rika's apartment complex to her room on the fifteenth floor. I wanted to take the elevator but mom said the exercise would be good for us.

Rika's a successful business woman who runs a few schools in the area; my mom's actually going to work as a teacher in one of them. Why anybody would let my mom be a teacher is beyond me.

When we reached the door to the apartment Fumi pressed the bell and a blond woman opened the door.

She was really pretty with pale blond hair tied up in a tight, high bun, light emerald-green eyes and fair skin. Her boobies are average.

Her clothes were simple; a long-sleeved, light grey shirt, grey-blue denim shorts and white house slippers.

"Rika!" chirped my mom, throwing her arms around her best friend. "I missed you so, so much!"

The blond woman, Rika, pushed my mom off of herself, "When will you stop acting like a child?"

"When it gets boring~"

"Can we come inside now?" I asked, eyebrow twitching. I really hate small talk; it just feels… awkward.

"Oh, ok, Anta-chan. I won't keep you from playing with Ruko any longer~" Remember when I said twenty-five-year-olds shouldn't be parents? My mom just proved my point. Again.

Sighing, I passed Rika and began my search for Ruko through the big apartment.

After about a minute of looking I found her watching TV in the living room. An anime about a boy who gets turned into a dragon and travels with a unicorn, a mad scientist and a bi-polar girl was on.

I decided to sneak up on her, an evil grin plastering itself to my face.

_Quiet… quiet… and… _

"Ruko!" I hug-tackled her from behind, laughing like an idiot.

"Antagonist?! What the hell?!" Ruko growled, trying to pray me off. Yeah right. As if she can.

"Wanna show me around?"

"Y-you want me t-to…" Why's her face suddenly red? I hope she's not sick or anything…

"Yep. Sitting around and doing nothing's boring."

"Ok, just let me get my hoodie and shoes." And with that Ruko dashed off to her room to change.

She came back wearing her light grey jeans, white trainers with faded yellow details and hoodie. The hood part of her hoodie is a faded yellow, the rest light gray.

She has mid-back long, pale blond hair, pale purple eyes, fair skin and average boobies.

_It's really not fair at all that I look like a little boy while so many people I know look really pretty…_

"Antagonist? Earth to Antagonist?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out."

"Oh… sorry…"

* * *

"S-so what do you w-want to see f-first?" Ruko stuttered when we left the building.

"Whatever's interesting, I guess." I shrugged. "And are you _sure _you're ok? your face is all red."

"I'm fine so quit asking." Phew, she's back to acting like a tsundere. That's good. "And if you really don't care where we go first I guess I could show my school; you're going to go there too after summer break so it'll be useful for you to know your way around."

"Seriously? I say 'whatever's interesting' and you decide to show me a school?"

"Fine then. What do _you _find interesting?"

"I dunno… are there any good places to eat?"

Ruko facepalmed, "Figures."

"What? I'm hungry."

"Well there _is_ this one place I know…"

"Great, let's go there!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: There you have it, bitches! }:D**

**Miyako: Please review~ ;9**

**Fumi: And tell us who YOU think Antagonist's dad its! :D**

**Antagonist: Can we please just go eat now? '^'**


	2. meeting new people

**Me: I only own my OCs! Though I wish I owned some other stuff too… like internet that doesn't die randomly. =_=**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2: **_meeting new people

"'Russia Sushi'?" I read out loud the words on the billboard, frowning and tilting my head to the side.

"No shit, Sherlock." Ruko rolled her eyes at me.

"But you _know_ I don't like sushi… especially Fatty Tuna…"

"Well that's too bad because I already called my friends and said we'd all meet here." And with that she dragged me inside and to a table in the corner where a feminine-looking boy was sat opposite of another boy and a girl. Ruko's way too violent for a twelve-year-old…

"You're late, Ruko." commented the more masculine of the two dudes. Needless to say we all ignored him.

"Everyone, this is Antagonist, the girl I told you about." informed Ruko, followed by laughter from the girl.

"That's a girl? Pfft…" she giggled. Something tells me her and I are gonna get along well… "Anyway, I'm Alice Fairburn. I'm twelve and from England." She gave me a peace sign. … Yep, defiantly gonna get along with her.

It makes since she's English; she doesn't look Japanese at all. I'm guessing the feminine boy's American and the other guy's half American, like Ruko's ¼ American. … I get along well with Americans, ok? Stop judging me!

Either way, this group looks out of place in a sushi restaurant.

Alice has a sort of grayish-brown hair color, fair – almost pale – skin, and crystal-blue eyes. She seems like the type of person who _looks_ like they're always up to something but are actually clueless.

I have to say her choice of clothing is on a whole different level of weird, and that's coming from _me._ I don't see how she can be comfortable in a sort of light grey tank-top version of a school uniform shirt with dark grey details, a dark grey, ankle-long skirt and dark grey trainers_. _And I thought _I_ look like a closet threw up on me…

"For crying out loud, Alice, would you grow up already?" grumbled the dude next to her who looks the most normal of the bunch and is probably the one I'll clash with the most. He has blond hair, crystal-blue eyes and fair skin, wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on it, light grey shorts and light grey trainers. I gotta say, he's actually kind of like those male models the girls at my old school had fangasims over… "Anyway…" Oh crap, he's talking to me! Antagonist, focus, you idiot! FOCUS! "My name is Yasashi Shurui and I'm half American." KNEW IT! "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I grinned at him, "Likewise."

We shook hands. He doesn't have the strongest grip but it's not that weak either. Probably wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against an adult but if he fought against a kid our age– wait, why the hell am I thinking this?! I should probably check myself for brain damage some time…

"And this is…" I turned to face the feminine guy Ruko was introducing, snapping to attention. Guess I spaced out again… oops… but seriously, he looks weird. And when I say weird I'm not talking about his soft features or pale skin; I mean he has _light pink hair _and _light purple eyes. _How is that even po– "Protagonist Larson. He's American."

Wait.

What?

"Lol wut?" I stared at Ruko dumbly. "You mean my mom _isn't _the only person crazy enough to name their child after a role in a book?"

"My parents aren't crazy; they just thought it was a good name…" mumbled Protagonist, head bowed, tearing up, face flushed and fidgeting with his shirt. What an absolute wimp…

I sweat dropped, mentally sighing in disappointment at what a totally crybaby this dude is, but sat my ass down next to him anyway. … What? I'm too lazy to stay standing… Stop judging me, dammit!

Anyhow, his clothes are pretty normal, actually. Just a white t-shirt with a purple hoodie, light grey shorts and light grey trainers.

Ruko took a seat next to me and Alice called a huge, black, Russian guy over, ordering some weird-sounding sushi. I really hate sushi… Raw stuff just doesn't settle well in my stomach. That and I'm pretty sure that's what human internal organs would taste like. I like sweet stuff a lot better…

"So, Antagonist…" I turned my attention to the English girl, a little upset about being interrupted mid-mental rant. "How much do you know about Ikebukuro?"

"Barely anything." I shrugged, leaning back in my seat. "My mom decided to move here pretty suddenly so I didn't have time to look anything up."

Alice grinned, excitement practically dripping from her expression, "So you really don't know anything?"

"Nope."

"Hurray~!"

"Lol wut?"

She puffed out her (flat) chest in happy pride, "That means I get to explain! Hehe~"

Unfortunately for Alice, Yasashi clamped his hand over her mouth before she could…

"Sorry about that. She's an idiot." he sighed, then turned to give Ruko a nod, as if quietly confirming something. I'm probably gonna have to figure this whole secret language thing out on my own… what a pain…

"I guess _someone _has to explain things…" Ruko exhaled in annoyance but I know she doesn't really mind. She's just tsundere like that. "Have you ever heard of a gang called the 'Dollars' before? Or a gang called the 'Yellow Scarves'? They're both mostly based in Ikebukuro."

I scratched the back of my head, trying to recall the memory, "I think I heard my old classmates talking about them… something about them getting into a big fight? The Dollars are the colorless ones and the Yellow Scarves are the ones who were started by a middle school kid, right?"

"Yeah!" Alice piped up, breaking free from Yasashi's headlock. "I heard they even got Simon involved!"

"Simon…? Who's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Russian dude. He might not look it, but he's probably Ikebukuro's second strongest. There's actually a rumor going around that he's an ex-solider!"

"Well he's definitely big enough…" I awkwardly glanced at the man as he served a bunch of high school students their order. "… Wait, if he's the second strongest, who's the strongest, then?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Ruko answered, spitting out the name like it tasted bad. "The guy's a menace, tossing street signs and vending machines left and right…"

"Is he really that bad…?" Ruko doesn't usually get this worked up over people…

"Don't worry about it. She's only upset 'cause she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up getting thrown at someone instead of the vending machine." smirked Alice.

"Ruko really gave the poor guy a hard time for it… I've gotta say I've never heard of anyone kicking Ikebukuro's strongest in the balls before…" chuckled Yasashi, showing what I'm guessing to be a rare moment of having a sense of humor.

I slapped my best friend on the back, laughing whole-heartedly, "That's just like you! This Shizuo guy could be the strongest person alive and you'd still yell your head off at him!"

"Sh-shut up!" she roared. Ah, the perks of being friends with a tsundere…

"I don't think Mr. Orihara expected having a twelve-year-old girl thrown at him instead of the usual vending machine…" Holy period blood microwaves (#Pom gets Wi-Fi reference) I forgot Protagonist was even here…

"Who's 'Mr. Orihara'?" I asked, deciding to ignore the near-heart attack this she-male just gave me.

"He's an informant from Shinjuku. I've met him a few times because of my dad's job."

"And your dad's job is…?"

"He runs this hot-shot American electronics company, and Protagonist's mom's a famous supermodel. He moved to Ikebukuro because his mom had a photo shoot here and liked the area." informed Yasashi– Wait. What? This wimp's a sheltered rich kid? Figures… "Alice's parents run a global shipping company and, as you know, Ruko's mom is a successful business woman, making the two of us the only ones in our little group the only ones from normal, working class families."

"... In case you can't tell, he's a professional buzz-kill." Alice deadpanned.

"Incase you can't tell, she's an idiot." Yasashi lightly hit the English girl over the head as response, eyebrow twitching.

Pretty soon the two of them were having a small fist-fight with the dust cloud and everything, Ruko angrily trying to separate them. … Which meant Protagonist and I were sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"Ok then…" Protagonist laughed awkwardly, but tried to start a conversation with me anyway. "So about Mr. Orihara…"

"Yeah, I'm listening." I replied casually.

"His full name is Izaya Orihara. He's one of the two well-known informants in this area, and the only professional one. Shizuo fights with him a lot and throws stuff at him on sight…"

"… They're probably sexually attracted to each other."

"That's exactly what Alice said when she saw them fighting for the first time…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… You said something about there being two informants?"

"Oh, yes! I did!"

"Well?"

"You see, like I mentioned before, Mr. Orihara is the only professional one. The other guy goes by 'D-teme', is ten years old and has a lemonade stand in the park as a base of operations. I don't know him personally though Alice says he's pretty eccentric but efficient and cheap."

"Alice seems to know a lot about this stuff…"

"I figured it's best not to ask…"

"Ok then…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Anything else I should know?"

"I guess there are the urban legends like the Headless Rider and the Slasher but that's about it…"

I sighed. Looks like this conversation's going nowhere fast…

Protagonist suddenly frowns at me, looking concerned, "You… you should be careful. Things have been weird in Ikebukuro for a while, even more than usually, and… and I just have a bad feeling something big is going to happen soon."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Something big? Like what?"

"I don't really know but just… just be careful, ok? You seem like the kind of person who attracts trouble."

"Is that a complement or an insult?"

"I-I don't think–"

I laughed, slapping him on the back, "Relax, I'm just joking around. No need to take it so seriously."

… _Protagonist, huh? Just who are you…?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Thanks for reading~ :D**

**Miyako: Fu-chan and I weren't in this chapter at all… =3=**

**Fumi: That's ok because Antagonist made new friends. I'm so proud~ n.n**

**Me: So, readers, can you guess the pairings? :3**

**Fumi: And Maya is very sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. It's pretty late. n.n**


End file.
